


I want to say "I Love You"

by DeepestWombat_Peanut



Category: Gotham - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:44:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8575264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepestWombat_Peanut/pseuds/DeepestWombat_Peanut
Summary: Edward Nygma finds a familiar body lying beside him during the night...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Ed awoke to find a rather familiar room around him, a bedroom coated with darkness. Edward just supposed it was night since he heard nothing but soft breaths. Breaths that weren't his own. Edward suddenly realized the figure lying beside him, he was holding the person so their face was flush against his shoulder and their arm on his stomach.

Edward slowly ran his hand over the body, desperate to figure out who he was lying next to, if this person was someone he even knew. He started by touching the chest area, no breasts, this person was a guy. He then proceeded to run his fingers though short hair which was kind of greasy but not as much to bother Edward. He traced a line down their forehead to find a long pointy nose and thin lips. Edward knew exaclty who this man was. He cupped Oswald's face and rubbed his thumb on the other man's lips. Ever since Isabella had died, he realised that someone loved him and could do anything for him. Oswald had always been there for him. Edward felt unbeleivingly stupid for not noticing sooner, it was at that time that Edward Nymga developped feeling for Mayor Oswald Cobblepot himself.

Sweat started to form on the Riddler's hairline. He was nervous, very nervous. So many questions circulated throughout his mind. How did this happen? What happened yesterday night? Did they do more than just sleep? Edward didn't know where his mind was going. It wasn't long until the brunnette was brought back to his senses because of a slight kiss on his palm. He looked down, lifted Oswald's head and was greeted with the most gorgeous smile he'd ever seen. They both stared into each other's eyes for long minutes, until Oswald couldn't keep his eyes open for much longer. Oswald then slowly drifted off to sleep, face still in Ed's hand. He blinked, shut his eyes and didn't open them again. Edward was blushing, like, a lot. He managed to keep his calm and try to go back to sleep as well. The only problem was the fact that Oswald's knee was right on Ed's bladder. Ed nervously untangled himself from Oswald to rush to the bathroom.When he got back, Oswald was still lying on his side. He looked somewhat, how could he put this, incomplete. As if he needed something, or someONE, to complete him. Ed gulped, and lay down beside the man, wrapping his arms around his torso. He positioned his head on Oswald's and closed his eyes. His mind went blank and a small smile spread across his face.

 

\--

As Ed opened his eyes, he saw the rays of the sun shinning through the curtains and into his eyes. He squinted, stuffed his face into Oswald's hair. Earning a slight grumble from the man in front of him. When Ed's eyes finally adjusted to the light he noticed that, during the night, Oswald had turned over. His arms wrapped around Ed's waist and a knee...on his bladder...again. This time Ed just ignored it, drawing circles on Oswald's back. After a few minutes, the man streched quietly with a yawn and nuzzled into Edward's shirt. He smiled.

"I love you"

**Author's Note:**

> Uhmm... well, this is my first fanfic... I hope you like it! Also, i must thank Josie_TheOneAndOnly for introducing me to nygmobblepot and Gotham in general!!! (^u^ thank you!!  
> -Peanut


End file.
